


House of Water

by Milana16



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, KAzokuberu but there are also vampires what else do you need, M/M, Vampire!Shu, and the rest is his human family don't ask me how they just are, happy birthday Shu your present is two kids, hope you are happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: He has many things to do, and one of them did NOT include watching two hurt children stumble into the forest. Oh well.When life gives you twins, you make a family, that's simple.
Relationships: Horimiya Eichi & Izumi Shuu & Kuga Ichiru & Kuga Issei, Horimiya Eichi/Izumi Shuu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	House of Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is only one of the three Quell vampire AUs I have sketched out in my mind. Also it's part of the 'Shu adopts twins but it's AU' series I seem to end up writing whenever I touch upon Quell. Finally, ShuEi refuses to stop hoggling later part of all my Kazokuberu fics, which, honestly, fine, be your disgustingly in love selves. It's (still) Shu's birthday (in my timezone), you deserve it.

He has many things to do.

He can't help it, he's the only High vampire in the nearest proximity of three villages, he needs to make sure his mark stays on the terrain so that any stray doesn't find their way in and terrorize his people.

(The people don't know that's what these marks are for, but oh well. He's learned the hard way they won't listen to him.)

Shiki would scoff at him taking the duty so diligently on top of talking to the people, but Shu knows him well enough to know when his opposite elemental doesn't mean what he's saying.

(After all, the one to introduce Shu to his duty as a High was Shiki.)

He needed to stock on supplies before winter came, because then the rate at which he'll get accidential visitors will raise. He also needs to find the poor soul his villagers decided to "sacrifice" to him this month, make sure they aren’t killed by whatever villagers do to "ease" the suffering of the scapegoat, then stock said scapegoat up for travel and send them away- he has seen what happens when he tried to return them to the village, and he'd rather not see the burning pyre ever again on his lands. Seriously, what did people think vampirism is, a cold? It wasn't like he could change anybody just by touching them, or even feeding from them.

Ah yes, he also should feed soon, or his thirst might affect his judgement. Animal blood was fine, hunting helped with digestion of it, but in the longer term, he needed human blood as well, even if it's disgusting to feed from a total stranger. If he didn't, his powers could weaken, and if any of the other High or even strays sensed that, his humans would be in danger.

(Maybe he'll wait...just a day, or maybe two more...maybe then _he_ will come back. Even if he doesn't like the idea of waiting for _him_ just to feed.)

So yes, he had things to do, things that definitely didn't include watching two small humans stumbling through the forest hesitantly, the only firm thing in them their holds of each others’ hand. Yet, here he was, watching just that.

They look... well, not tiny, since he caught glimpses of children from his villages before, moments before they would be rushed to hide from him, and THOSE were tiny. The boys in front of him definitely weren’t adults just yet, though. They have uncanny resemblance to each other, almost like two drops of water-are they brothers? But then, why would they look identical? Twins maybe?

One of them stumbles and other turns to help him stand up (yep, definitely twins), and Shu catches the unsettling sight.

The twin stabilizing himself on the ground had a red piece of cloth wrapped around his right hand.

Sign of his selected victim.

Shu’s frown deepens when he unconsciously takes a step forward and catches sound of two very irregular heartbeats. Were they running? Moreover, weren’t one of those... stuttering?

Alerted for real now, he makes to follow the children, but then his „victim” falls. They’re at the tiny pathway leading to a clearing, where nothing should trip him, but the sight of one child on the ground and the other running up to him with a frantic call of ‘Issei!’ is unmistakable. Shu’s frown changes to scowl, before morphing to concern. He didn’t like where it was going.

‘Sorry, Ichiru, I-’ he holds the wrist with the cloth wrapped on it, and Shu wonders how he didn’t catch the whiff of that. Red material was darker in some places, stained with blood.

‘Don’t apologize, idiot. It’s their fault, you did nothing wrong!’ the other twin has a mix of fury, fear and concern lacing through his voice. ‘Just because we’re orphans, they think they can do whatever they please with us.’

‘Ichiru.’ the other calls softly, raising his hand to his counterpart’s face, and Shu notices tears. ‘It’s okay. I’ll be okay, so you just-’

‘Don’t you too, Issei! Don’t tell me to leave you alone! Am I that much of a burden?’

‘What, Ichiru, no.’ The one called Issei sounds shocked, even despite his weakness. ‘You’re never a burden. But, it’s dangerous to stay with me. You know it.’

He weakly sways hand with the cloth on it, but his twin just snorts.

‘So what. They chose you this month, so you say I should go back and wait for next quarter, when they’ll come for me.’

‘No! They can’t do that.’ The other seems to gather enough power to sound desperate and grasp at his brother. ‘They can’t...’

Shu exhales slowly, as the twin called Issei slumps heavily against his brother. He has heard enough to grasp the situation. He didn’t expect people under his care to be this heartless, honestly; keeping orphans just until they are grown enough to be used as fodder for the vampire... even if he never planned on eating anyone in the first place. Moreover, separating twins? Just from the moment of observation Shu can tell the two are connected with each other so tightly that separating them might as well equal to cutting off their limbs.

Which means he cannot do that.

 _His_ words rise to the front of his mind, drifting there in that sunshine-like tone of voice _he_ used whenever they would spend the night together, just the two of them and stories of _his_ travels.

_„Shu is so kind, it’s a pity only I know it~”_

He shouldn’t. He has other things to do. Other responsibilities. And it’s probably risky to get to a hurt child before he feeds.

Twins, previously getting over their little argument and standing up, fall to the ground again, the one called Ichiru calling for his brother, obvious distress in his voice. Issei doesn’t answer him.

_Oh, for God’s- I hope you’re right about me._

He reaches where the twin collapsed in five long strides and kneels on the other side of his „victim”, seemingly swimming in and out of consciousness in his brother’s embrace, shivering uncontrollably. One look in his eye has Shu wishing he could cuss properly.

What were people thinking when drugging a child?!

‘It’s alright.’ he soothes though he can see it’s doing nothing to the conscious twin who tries to shield his brother with his whole body. Shu pulls cape off of his shoulders-cold does mostly nothing to him. ‘I won’t hurt any of you.’

‘Who’re you?’ Demands the one called Ichiru, through his voice shakes. He’s probably terrified beyond belief now, both for himself and his brother.

‘Somebody who wants to help.’ Shu carefully drapes the cape over the fallen twin. ‘I’ll carry him, can you walk?’

‘Don’t touch Issei! You’re one of those-’ Ichiru’s voice stutters when Shu looks at him.

‘Can you tell me what color my eyes are? I promise it’s important.’

‘Wha- blue, I guess?’ child takes a longer look. ‘Very bright blue...’

‘Good. That means we still have time.’ even if he can smell blood, he’s still not in a bloodthirst. He lowers his eyes, just in case he’ll hypnotize the conscious twin by accident. ‘First, we need to get you somewhere safe and warm. His body probably fights the drug, and that’s why he’s weakened.’

It’s actually amazing he was even able to walk. Most of the victims Shu’s found were already knocked out cold, or unable to walk, barely clinging to their consciousness.

Not that the child in his arms was doing any better by now.

‘Where are you taking Issei?!’

‘To somewhere safe. Can you walk?’ he asks the twin that stares at him with anger and fear mixed on his face. When he distrustfully nods, Shu smiles, relieved. He somehow felt that even the shortest split of the boys would be a crime, but he didn’t want to risk and jostle the obviously hurt one by trying to carry both of them at once. This solved one problem.

‘Then come with me.’ he turns around and starts walking, and soon hears rustling of the leaves as the smaller feet rush to catch up to him. Against himself, he smiles and shortens his step.

*

They reach his estate much slower than he would’ve liked, but judging from the soft pants of Ichiru, it still was quite the pace for the human. The child stops at the front door, staring, jaw-slacked, at the giant building in front of him. Shu would have laughed at his expression, if not for the shivering bundle in his arms, breathing out his twin’s name from time to time, and it seems that the memory of his brother’s state is also enough to shake Ichiru out of his stupor and hesitation as he crosses the threshold of Shu’s home.  
(It doesn’t feel like home until _he’s_ back, though.)

For the first time he feels glad he has listened to _his_ advice to furnish the mansion fully, even the usually unused rooms, as now at least he has a bedroom other than his and bed other than his own to lay the child on, his twin hot on Shu’s heels, never losing sight of his sick counterpart.

Shu checks the child’s temperature and sure enough, whatever drug was given to him, Issei’s body has already started a fight against it. He moves his hand above the twin. Surprisingly, the water within the boy doesn’t oppose him, showing him the dirt of the drug that caused collapse. He could probably get rid of it like that...

The scent of blood wafting into his nostrils distracts him and he looks over the twin’s right hand. The cloth tied around the wrist was red from the beginning, but the darker spots definitely weren’t regular. And much bigger than before.

Shu rises and walks to the chest stored in the corner of the room. Clearing the wound comes first.

It’s hard to focus when his body also demands blood, but Ichiru’s smell of anxiety helps to ground him in reality.

He tries to guide the drug out of the boy’s body through the cut on his wrist, a shallow but ugly wound. The drug gets repulsed though, and Shu realizes the twin didn’t drink anything but was injected with it. He probably jerked away (or, judging by Ichiru’s behavior, got dragged away) from the injecting object, creating the wound. That still meant he won’t be able to force the thing out of the boy’s body through the injury, as the entrance and exit cannot overlap.

Which left only one option, other than letting the drug overwhelm the boy completely. Ichiru wasn’t going to like that, and honestly, the idea didn’t thrill Shu in the slightest either.

Biting minors... he wasn’t looking forward to it. Actually, no, he was terrified of the idea.

What if he hurts one of the two halves of this bond?

Ichiru wouldn’t forgive him, Shu wouldn’t forgive himself either. _He_ might be more forgiving, but only because _he’s_ just so... kind. Really, Shu sometimes wonders if the kindness is the very source of the power.

If it is, he’ll need to use every ounce of it. Older twin’s breathing gets shallow, and younger’s eyes can be described as pools of terror, even as he tries to keep it together, splitting his attention between Shu and his brother.

Shu sincerely doubts if barely a teen could stop or hurt him had the need arose, but this readiness for action in defense of his brother, even in the face of one’s own helplessness was an amazing show of siblings’ love.

This is probably what pushes Shu to make decision the most. Yes, in his current state he might hurt the bond the boys have, but if he doesn’t take the risk, the bond will disappear, together with the older twin.

He takes a heavy breath. The wound is treated and wrapped in fresh set of bandages already, he also has brought the blanket, which Ichiru reluctantly took and wrapped around himself, so there was no fear of them freezing to death. He did make a tea, spiced it with honey and lemon just in case, and settled on the table next to the bed older twin was laid on. He’ll need fluids.

He takes opposite side of the bed to that on which Ichiru waited, and leaves bandages within his reach.

‘Ichiru-kun, right?’ the child gives him his full attention. ‘You know your brother have been drugged before you ran away, right?’

The boy gulps, looks at his brother, guilt all over his face, and nods.

‘It’s a bit too strong for his- yours’ age.’

He’s stalling, but he feels he needs just as much preparation as the boy staring at him with wide eyes, his hand unconsciously gripping his brother’s.

‘I might be able to do something about that-’

‘Then why are you not doing it?!’

‘-but you’re not going to like it.’ he finishes patiently. ‘I might end up hurting him. Not much-’

_I hope._

‘-but it will still need to heal.’

They descend into silence, at least until...

‘Your name.’

Shu blinks at the child staring at him.

‘They told us not to trust strangers. You know my name, somehow.’ he frowns briefly, but deems the fact unimportant for now, and nods towards his brother. ‘This is Issei. And you are?’

‘Shu. Izumi Shu.’ he answers, too stunned by the frank tone of voice. Ichiru scrunches his face.

‘So you are _him_ , after all.’ he says and his voice trembles with fear. He swallows it though, and next sentence comes with desperate try at intimidating. ‘They gave you Issei, but I will not forgive you if you hurt him- more than he’s already hurt. Because of you and your stupid deal with people.’

Shu doesn’t try to deny the boy; at the time, before he met _him_ , the deal was the best solution he’s had to offer. Even if originally it meant for one volunteer to spend a day in his residence after he feeds and then return to the village, NOT select a person, drug them against their will and abandon them in a forest, and burn at the stake had they ever came back to the village.

He has no idea how that got lost in translation this much.

‘I don’t want to hurt him.’ He answers simply. ‘And I will try not to, as much as I can. Is it okay?’

Ichiru chews his lip.

‘No, it isn’t.’ he looks at his brother. ‘But it’s better than nothing. Do your thing. But mark my words!’

‘I will.’ Shu promises child barely half his size, with not even half of his power. Somehow, it still gets across as sincere as it really is, for Ichiru reluctantly settles down on his twin’s other side. Issei’s head lolls away from Shu and in his brother’s direction, and Shu swallows, both at the sight of clearly visible pulse point and at the sight of the auras, tangling together even as owner of one of them remains unconscious.

He tears his eyes away, and focuses on the hand closer to him. Veins on the inside of the wrist are barely visible, but he still can sense them. Along with the poison- any drug becomes poison overused.

He leads it as close as he can without risking clogging up the blood stream of the boy’s arm. Takes a deep breath, registering that Ichiru grasps his twin’s other hand, carefully but desperately, looking at his fangs extending from his upper gums. Focuses his attention on the part where the vein is just under the skin of the boy. Carefully raises the motionless hand and let his fangs break the skin.

He’s not sure if it was Ichiru or Issei yelping, a small, scared sound, and he has no time to spare and think about it. He withdraws his fangs, and simultaneously moves his hand above boy’s arm, directing the blood infused with drug up to the wound.

Issei’s blood is soft in taste but there’s an underlying sense of wrongness whenever it permeates through the drug's taste. Still, Shu swallows, if only to stop his instincts from going haywire and hurting the boys by accident. Drug mixed with the blood is not a problem, he’s been immune to it for as long as he can remember. He reaches his hand out, blindly searching for the bandage. After finally grasping the roll, he unwinds the material and carefully unlatches his mouth from the boy’s wrist. Before wrapping two tiny dots up, he runs the check over boy’s body once more, with relief finding no more drugs, and his body already trying to return to normal.

He looks at Ichiru only after making sure the wound is treated properly.

The boy is frozen in spot, staring at him, his hand squeezing and relaxing on his brother’s.

‘It’s okay now.’ he tries to soothe, willing his fangs to hide sooner. He reaches for the cups with the prepared previously tea. Ichiru follows his each and every movement. ‘Can you try and support Issei? I’ll cool the tea down so that he can drink it. After that, you should drink too, you were out in the cold and you humans are more susceptible to sickness than I am.’

Ichiru obeys his requests, and together they make Issei drink half a cup before the twin turns away and buries his face in shoulder of his brother sleepily. Shu isn’t sure what to do when Ichiru finally breaks down, the simple gesture of trust opening the floodgates, his whole body spasming as he cradles his brother close.

Shu opts for giving him a bit of space and moves the cups on the table around for a bit, busying himself until he can hear sobs fade to hiccups, at which point he walks up to the boy with a cup of warm but no longer hot tea. Ichiru’s eyes are puffy and glaring, as if it was Shu’s fault he’s seeing Ichiru like that, but the vampire can’t help but feel that the twins actually look even more vulnerable than back in the forest.

‘Let him rest, you need to drink too. It will be okay now.’ Shu says, not sure if he isn’t lying, but determined anew to make his words come true. Ichiru lets go of Issei really reluctantly. Actually, he doesn’t let go at all, moving to sit next to Issei, one hand at all times on his brother. He still stares distrustfully at Shu, but accepts the cup.

‘Why?’ he asks, and when Shu blinks, elaborates. ‘Why help us. Or, I don’t know if you helped Issei at all-’

He looks at his brother. The grimace of discomfort disappeared from other twin’s face, replaced with exhaustion he was sleeping off. Shu still nods, realizing where Ichiru is coming from.

‘It’s... partially my fault this happened to you right? I didn’t realize people need to have rules made about age.’

‘You really are him.’ Ichiru says, tremble absent from his voice, first notes of anger replacing it. 'All the more why.’

Shu groans, a rare wave of irritation overcoming him. Not at the boy in front of him, though.

‘Would you believe me if I said I have yet to kill a person by feeding from them?’ When Ichiru stares at him dubiously, he nods. ‘Thought so. I don’t know what elder of the village told you about our agreement, but let me tell you the form I presented it to him as, back when he just took over your village. Because you are from the Kuga, right?’

‘How-’ Ichiru cuts himself off, but Shu explains anyway.

‘Kuga is the only village that has an orphanage. I heard you saying something about that in the forest, besides I doubt parents would allow their children to be send off...’ he drifts off. ‘Sorry.’

Ichiru shrugs. Issei, still unconscious, chooses that moment to grab his twin’s hand. Ichiru’s guarded expression softens considerably.

‘I have Issei.’

Watching that, Shu just nods; he understands the simple sentiment is genuine, and if the way Issei’s subconsciousness keeps reaching out for Ichiru is any indication, also mutual.

‘I see. So, the deal as I proposed it was to find a volunteer every four full moons to pay a visit to me and spend the day in this place-’ he motions to the surrounding room. ‘- with me indeed feeding a small amount of blood from them, then return back to the village. With three villages, it would mean a volunteer from one village would be called once every year. In return, I will keep away from the villages and will keep other vampires from them.’

‘You can do that?’ Ichiru asks, doubting, but sparks of respect flicker in his eyes.

‘I do.’ Shu simply says. ‘Most of the time I can sustain myself on animal blood- yes I know, disgusting- but I need an intake of human one too, I’m still trying to figure out why. I did not intend for the deal to become a death lottery, though.’

He considers asking the boy how old they were, but thinks better of that- they were obviously not old enough to remember the pyre villagers presented to the man who decided to return to his family.

‘Why didn’t you explain it?’ Ichiru grumbles, eyes straying to Issei.

‘Two reasons.’ Shu leans in a bit and Ichiru reflexively leans away. Shu smiles a small smile. ‘This is one of them.’

‘Huh?’

‘You’re scared, aren’t you? Even though I’ve said it’s okay and that you’re definitely too young for me to feed from you.’

‘But Issei-’

‘I needed a way to get drug out of his system without injuring him even more.’ Shu explains with another nod. ‘I can close wounds caused by my fangs almost as soon as I withdraw them, you see. The bandages are more so that it doesn’t open by accident and so that I won’t be able to smell him.’

‘So, you say you won’t bite us because you think we’re too young, not because we actually are.’

‘Hmm.’ Shu thinks of a way to rephrase his statement. ‘You know how hunters don’t attack foals and pregnant females? I like to hope my instincts work the same way, because fortunately or not, we do prey upon humans, although, as with your villages there are way to talk things out without death involved... in theory.’

This time, when he smiles bitterly, Ichiru huffs in agreement instead of eyeing him in doubt.

‘They never listen.’ boy murmurs, and Shu feels like there’s a deeper story to the simple statement. He wishes for who knows how many times today for _him_ to be here and help him work out the children and the feelings that bubble in him at the sight of the two.

As it is, Ichiru shivers and Shu realizes that the blanket he originally gave the boy is now mostly covering Issei on the bed. He raises and Ichiru tenses, though Shu feels it’s mostly a reflex for the boy.

‘Wait here, I’ll get another blanket.’

‘Wha-’

He’s already out of the room, so he doesn’t hear boy’s question. Second room is not far from where he’s laid Issei in, and is better stacked in general. He considers moving children there for a moment, before discarding the idea. True, their current room was closer to the exit, but considering who he was, this might actually give them some sense of security, plus both of them should rest for now, probably. He also needs to think of food for them, soon...

When he returns, that feeling blooming in him is once again ignited, for both boys are now conscious and hugging each other for dear life, although Issei looks quite obviously confused. Shu backtracks a bit and unfurls the blanket, hoping the noise will alert the twins about his presence. It does, Ichiru posing himself in front of his brother, though his stance quite easily conveying his growing unsuredness of the need of this protectiveness. Issei looks at him with similarly confused eyes, the fear taking much smaller part of them than Shu predicted. He looked almost curious?

The fear grows when Shu introduces himself to him, but it’s almost instantly pushed away by kind of desperate conviction as he pushes Ichiru to the side.

‘I’m Issei, the older brother. I’m the the one, who’s...’ he looks for the correct word, but Shu raises his hand.

‘It’s okay, I know.’

‘Ichiru isn’t-’

‘I know. It’s okay.’ Shu gently interrupts him again. ‘You just had a fever, don’t push yourself.’

‘Fever?’ even more confusion. ‘But...’

Then he blinks and it seems like everything clicks, for he looks down at his right wrist.

‘Yes.’ Shu confirms unspoken question. ‘The dose was too high for your body to handle. While we’re at it, I’m sorry about that.’

He points to the boy’s left wrist, wrapped in a similar way. He looks down, compares the bandages. Something in his posture becomes rigid, then relaxes again as he comes to some kind of conclusion.

‘I still feel human.’

‘That’s pretty natural, considering you’re one.’ Shu answers. letting his amusement slide into the voice. ‘The only thing that bite was supposed to do was to get the drug out of your body, so. No race changing, or whatever else your village’s superstitions say about vampires and their bites.’

‘I... see. So I’m not dangerous to Ichiru?’ there’s hope in his voice and Shu can only stare, as Ichiru sputters.

‘Of course not.’ he answers at the same time as Ichiru screams it at his brother. ‘Were that why you were trying to get Ichiru to go away before losing consciousness?’

‘You were-’

‘I saw you by accident.’ Shu quickly explains. ‘I was on an errand, but it turned out alright in the end.’

He doesn’t say one of the errands was to find them, or well, find Issei, but he suspects older twin will somehow realize it. The boy was quick to connect the dots.

‘I see.’ then, Issei reluctantly nods, hands fisting on the blanket. ‘When people came to the orphanage to look for the oldest children for offering, I volunteered, because that would mean they wouldn’t chose Ichiru. I... didn’t know what else to do, I... I couldn’t stand the idea he’d be hurt.’

‘And you think I could stand you being hurt?!’ Ichiru stands above his brother. Who doesn’t look at him.

‘Sorry.’ Issei whispers and all anger flies out of Ichiru as he lunges himself at his brother. Shu feels that feeling in his chest again. Squeeze, painful, but good, really good. In fact, he might even know what it is, but how? He was feeling that way about _him_ already, wasn’t he?

And that _he_ suddenly appears, at the very peripheral of his conscience, and that only means one thing- _he_ ’s entered Shu’s territory, marching in his usual energetic way towards the residence, and on top of the squeeze, Shu feels his heart grow.

Really, humans make his body act in such a weird way, it’s probably bad for his health. But so, so good for his comfort.

The twins get over their little spat, if that was even a spat, and watch him with surprising attention. Shu realizes he’s grinning unnervingly.

‘Sorry, I just- we’re going to have a guest coming here tonight, he’s... a very good friend of mine.’ he settles on saying the half-truth, because well, they definitely were friends at one point, they just grew closer than that some time ago. ‘He’s actually human like you two are. Two...’

He drifts off, as realization downs on him. This could work.

‘Shu?’ the tiny questioning call belonged to Issei.

‘Ah, sorry, I seem to be spacing a lot, don’t I?’ he smiles reassuringly at the boys in front of him. ‘I just realized something regarding what we talked about with Ichiru, before you woke up.’

‘Something?’

‘Why there’s an Offering for Shu in the first place.’ Ichiru sourly says. Together with Shu, they brief Issei on what was said before, making the older twin relax with each word, as noticed Shu.

‘So, the second reason you’ve had for not clarifying is?’ Issei asks.

‘The agreement had the condition that I keep other vampires and myself away from the village as long as the agreement is in power.’ Shu repeats. ‘And I cannot enter your villages, not without clear invitation- that’s kind of a vampire thing. And I know for a fact that village elders don’t leave their villages, not even when it’s their village’s turn.’

Ichiru and Issei blink, before nodding, coming to realization that yes indeed, they did not. Shu smiles wryly.

‘No idea if I scared them that much or they’re scared because of how they twisted our agreement. It’s also kind of personal, but I don’t think they will understand me even if I try to speak to them again.’

He chuckles bitterly.

‘Even though now the golden opportunity appears...’

‘Opportunity?’ Issei perks up. Shu nods.

‘You two made it.’

‘We did?’ Ichiru asks, perplexed. Shu nods, smile turning soft.

‘You did.’ he puts emphasis, looking at the younger twin. ‘The agreement spoke of one offering once every four full moons.’

‘Ah, but Ichiru is-’ Issei starts, and Shu nods.

‘Yes, but MY side of agreement spoke of volunteers.’ he points out. ‘And Ichiru walked with you out of his free volition. That’s a good thing.’ he adds seeing Ichiru look sheepish at Issei.

‘The villages do know that all of their protection against me fall once they fail to upkeep their end of bargain.’ Shu muses. ‘But I wonder if the village chefs didn’t think sending more is also against it.’

‘So, technically you can go into village now?’ Issei specifies. Shu looks at him.

‘I should be, at least yours.’ he ponders, the tiny dot of light he associates with _him_ travelling closer with every moment of their talk. ‘And actually... I just may.’

‘Even though you don’t know if you can convince them?’ Ichiru speaks sceptically, but Issei slowly nods.

‘Even then, it’s worth a try, right?’ he says, twining his hands together. ‘People are scared when they don’t know things.’

Shu once again realizes the statement bears much more meaning to the two, for Ichiru nods his head again, agreeing with his brother.

‘We’re the only twins in the village.’ Issei explains, after looking at Shu’s face, and something clicks.

They have the same face, the same looks, but two separate bodies and characters. No doubt they were looked at strangely.

‘I... see.’ Shu says, realization that they might be just like him choking him with that familiar feeling inside of his chest. ‘Well, we can’t do anything until you’re rested and healthy anyway. Are you hungry?’

‘Do you eat normal food?’ Ichiru stares at him, Issei looks with curiosity. Shu smiles slightly.

‘As a hobby. Certain person hooked me on it.’ he smiles fondly, and Issei ahs.

‘That person you’ve mentioned before?’ Shu nods. ‘I’m sure they’re nice.’

‘He is. I’m sure you’ll like him.’

Issei shifts, but Shu notices it anyway.

‘What it is?’

‘Why do this?’ Issei asks after moment of hesitation. ‘You just said you won’t feed from us, so there’s no gain in it for you, right?’

He bites his lip.

‘Not that we have anywhere to go, but, that’s not your problem, right?’

Shu considers it for a while.

‘You were offered to me, right? So you are my responsibility.’ he looks at Ichiru. ‘And I don’t want to separate you from Ichiru, if even fear of a vampire didn’t.’

Ichiru blushes furiously, but grips Issei’s hand stubbornly, and Shu smiles wider.

‘Thought so.’ he looks at the two. ‘There’s one more reason- this place is pretty big and I live in it alone, so there’s no point in you leaving before you have a new place to want to go back to. All previous offering did stay for a bit as well, so, it would be unfair not to propose you the same.’

‘Shu...’

‘Aren’t you lonely?’ Ichiru cuts into Issei’s talk and Shu turns surprised eyes at him. ‘You live here, but you can’t even enter into the villages, and I don’t know, but I think the closest town is also kinds of far. And you are alone in that giant place-’

‘Ichiru.’ Issei scolds, but there’s little fire behind it, eyes cautious. ‘I’m sorry for him.’

‘No, it’s okay.’ Shu answers on autopilot. Then, he ponders on the question. ‘I...’

The low grumble disturbs them, and Shu chuckles, noticing Ichiru quickly becoming beet red.

‘I guess we can continue talking over the food. I hope you like omelets.’ he says, raising to his feet. ‘Rest here, I’ll be back soon.’

He leaves the two in the room, waving away offers to help (for all the wariness they presented at first, twins were too polite to just burden somebody and Shu’s heart squeezes again).

He makes his way to the storage and then to the kitchen. Omelets are a dish he can create on muscle memory by now, so he lets his mind drift around, pondering on Ichiru’s question while he was at it.

Was he lonely?

He’s been living alone for as long as he can remember, even Shiki’s guidance done remotely most of the time, older vampire rarely ever checking up on him in person. He didn’t have many friends, and his family was a matter he was better off not thinking about. Still, was he lonely?

Before he’s met _him_ he didn’t think he was, the grand piano in the heart of his residence and giant library he somehow gathered over the years a great company. But then...

Then he met _him,_ so he had _him_ , and that meant he wasn’t lonely, right? Even if _he_ , ever the cheerful spirit, insisted on travelling, helping people wherever _he_ came, ending up even sneaking back into his village to let his family know he was fine, before obeying Shu’s warning and leaving it for good. Shu recalls the feeling of sadness every time the separation nears as he puts the prepared dishes onto plates, and plates into a basket (he didn’t have tray, he needs to make one, he registers absentmindedly), and thinks maybe he was lonely. Then he leaves the kitchen, and remembers the feelings of his chest being full of light, the overwhelming happiness and feeling that with _him_ by his side, he can do everything.

Turning the corner, he realizes he didn’t imagine those feelings- he is standing now in front of the man his thoughts have been somewhat circulating around for most of his -now he can say for sure- lonely days.

 _He_ has green eyes, shining with laughter as they meet his, and lips currently open in a soft pant and Shu realizes the man had to run to reach the residence this soon- the sun was barely halfway down, and the last he sensed _him_ at the peripheral of his territory wasn’t that long ago. Then _he_ straightens and sends brown curls away from _his_ face with a careless swipe of hand and Shu realizes - this is real. Basket drops onto the ground, only by miracle landing without spilling any of its’ insides, but he doesn’t register it at all.

‘Shu-’

He lunges without even meaning to, and wraps his arms around the other, feeling his warmth, smelling his scent, a mix of fresh air and home, and that’s when it registers that _he’s back_.

‘ _Eichi_.’ Shu says, and that is all he needs to say, because the other wraps his arms back around him, small content sound vibrating somewhere next to Shu’s ear. ‘Welcome home.’

*

It’s later at night, after rounds of introductions and small chuckles that Eichi assured him will eventually turn into laughter, and food that by some miracle survived being dropped finally getting consumed, when he and Eichi sit comfortably on the sofa under the wall in the room unofficially becoming Issei’s and Ichiru’s. Eichi in hushed voice tells him the stories of his travels he didn’t share while the twins were awake, and in return, Shu did a proper recap of what led to him more or less taking in two boys.

‘You’re seriously kind, Shu.’ Eichi says, head comfortably resting on Shu’s shoulder. ‘You did the right thing.’

‘I wish it didn’t escalate to that, though.’ Shu whispers, nuzzling into those soft, soft curls. Eichi did clean himself briefly, but stood strongly in union with Ichiru that any proper bathing will come tomorrow. Issei was still too weak to even think of bathing today and Ichiru was pretty adamant about not leaving his brother’s side still, even if both of them warmed up considerably to Shu and almost completely to Eichi. That still didn’t stop Shu, feeling touch-starved all of sudden. Eichi laughs at his affection.

‘You still gave them safe place to rest, right?’ before Shu could say anything back, Eichi gently put a finger to his lips. ‘No buts, Shu. You did a good thing and they are safe now.’

He then moves and gently strokes Shu’s cheek. Vampire catches his hand and squeezes softly.

‘I still wish I could do more for them.’ he confesses, but Eichi looks as if he was only waiting for that.

‘Then ask them to stay with us.’ Eichi’s smile widens as Shu stares at him. ‘I’m sure they’ll appreciate it. Issei looked pretty curious about your library, and Ichiru looks like he’ll like your music.’

‘Us?’ Shu utters and Eichi’s smile turns shy.

‘I think of staying for a bit myself, if that’s okay.’ he looks at the boys, curled around each other, faces inches apart and hair tangling together, sleeping barely few metres away from them. ‘And now I thing I also want to help you with them, if you’re fi-’

He’s cut off by Shu abruptly catching his face and just smashing their lips together.

‘Sorry, I just felt like I’ll die if I don’t kiss you now.’ Shu apologizes once they separate, Eichi’s face burning under his palms. ‘You’re too good for me.’

‘I barely returned and you're already exaggerating! Shu!’ Eichi complains, face red, even as he somehow manages to keep his voice from waking the teens near them. Shu smiles.

‘It’s not my fault you’re perfect.’

‘Shu, seriously...’ Eichi buries his face into Shu’s shoulder. ‘Anyway, will it be okay-’

‘You know this is your home as much as mine.’ Shu wraps his arm around Eichi’s shoulder, then looks contemplatively at the children on the bed. ‘And if you’re fine with it, maybe I’ll offer it to those two too. I don’t know why but I feel...’

‘I’m absolute-ly fine with it.’ Eichi stresses the word, raising his face to grin at Shu, then carefully placing his hand onto place where Shu’s heart would beat if he was human. ‘I also feel as if my chest is going to burst of fondness when looking at them. This is also a type of love, you know?’

‘It is?’ the person who first taught him the meaning of the word nods. ‘It feels... similar but different.’

‘I know, I feel it the same. I felt it when my little sister was born.’ Eichi says softly. They look at the children in unison. ‘And I’m sure they will eventually feel it like that too. They deserve it.’

‘Agreed.’ Shu feels almost content, for the first time in weeks. Nothing came out of the errands he’s planned for today, but somehow, it didn’t matter, not with Eichi’s warmth at his side and two silent breaths in the room.

Maybe that’s what peace feels like.

He was pretty content to stay like that, at least until Eichi’s voice didn’t spoke up again, catching his attention.

‘Shu? Your eyes are getting purple.’ Shu tenses, but there’s no fear in Eichi’s eyes or his smile, as he leans closer to the vampire to get a proper look at his eyes, and Shu suddenly can feel the blood running under his skin. ‘Want to feed now?’

‘You should rest first.’ Shu argues weakly and Eichi laughs a quiet, velvety sound and- okay, Shu wants to swoon.

‘I appreciate the concern, but I’m a perfectly healthy young man; I can stand my own lover.’ Eichi’s cheeks color while saying that, but there’s still smile on his lips. Shu stares at him wide eyed for a moment, before burying his face in a crook of- _his-_ lover _’_ s neck, not biting, just dealing with the onslaught of emotions.

‘What did I do to deserve you?’ Eichi pets his hair and chuckles.

‘You’re you.’ he then squeaks when Shu abruptly stands up, effortlessly picking Eichi up in his arms.

‘Not here.’ Shu says after shushing him and checking on the twins. ‘I already had to scare Ichiru once.’

‘I’m sure he’ll forgive you.’ Eichi says, settling into Shu’s arms, too used to his power to be surprised by it.

They relocate to Shu’s bedroom like that, Eichi wrapping his arms around Shu’s neck and not releasing them even when he’s settled on the bed, vampire above him, and then when said vampire bites in, a careful, almost _gentle_ action, assisted with lots of hugging and nonverbal reassurances. Eichi laughs, and can feel smile against his neck.

‘What was so funny?’ Shu asks once he finishes, two wounds on Eichi’s neck already closed, slightly itchy spots. His lover smiles up at him lazily.

‘I remembered the first time we did this.’ he answers, brushing fingers against the spots. ‘I was in the same situation as those two, and you were at the verge of turning into a bloodhound, but you still kept telling me everything will be alright.’

He laughs, a warm, unguarded, beautiful sound.

‘I just thought I’d like to show the past myself just how alright it turned out.’ He then looks to the side. ‘I can’t, but I think I’ll settle for showing that to Isse and Icchi.’

‘Isse and Icchi?’ Shu lays down next to him- they’ll get rid of their clothes somewhere later at night anyway. Eichi grins at him.

‘Good, right?’

He’s answered with a cool hand on his cheek and eyes of crystal clear blue filled with love.

‘The best.’ Shu answers, before leaning in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
